bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Oathbound Quarter
The Oathbound Quarter is a small district in the city of Bannhurst that is dedicated to the Order of the Raven, a magical order loyal to the Duchy of the Ashen Coast, the Kingdom of Gilneas and the Blades of Greymane. Granted as a secondary headquarters for the Order, the Oathbound quarter is seen as a stopping point for mages who visit the city. Oathbound Quarter Within the Quarter, several schools of magic are instructed, they are located within various different wings of the upper echelon. Below are the various wings and what they instruct. Those that live within the quarter are exclusively members of the order or affiliated with them in some sense. As many families could not afford to move out with their magical kin, most of those that live in the quarter are the mages themselves. The New Anraen Academy of Magical Studies Instructs those seeking knowledge in the schools of Arcane, Frost, Fire and Shadow. The New Anraen Academy of Magical Studies (or simply the Anraen Academy of Magic, named for one of The Hundred of Gilnean origin) is the largest and most prominent structure within the quarter, being that of the large mage tower in the center. Spanning nearly a quarter of the region, it was once planned to be a large guard post before being re-purposed into the academy. The academy comes equipped with various sorts of stalls and arrangements needed for apprentices to learn the magical arts as well as a library so that studies and research may go unimpeded. The academy is also linked to the living quarters of the apprentices through a large hallway that spans out the western most part of the building. The academy specializes in teaching the various forms of magic, the many branches of Arcane, the various uses of water and ice, and the taming of fire. Though initially seen as controversial, the Ashen Coast' free allowance of shadow magic has resulted in the academy also teaching the proper weaving of shadow magic against ones foes. However, it has been mandated that the summoning of demons by the apprentices, the weaving of fel magic and the usage of chaotic energies is prohibited. The Academy also houses below it a sizable dungeon equipped similarly to the Violet Hold with wards and arcane anti-magic cells. Realizing the threat of rogue mages, the grounds of the upper echelon are patrolled by guards equipped to handle magical threats, and the cells below are reserved for rogue mages or threats that need containment. It was designed and outfitted similarly to the prior Anraen academy; meant to ease the transition as much as possible. The Atrium The Atrium is a large open park of the district. Initially conceptualized as a simple city park, the Atrium has become a haven for those seeking education in the natural arts of magic. Watched over by keepers of the Old Ways, the Atrium provides those with drudic potential a place to hone their skills. The grove is also equipped to educate budding elementalists or geomancers, those who weave elements such as lightning or earth, though they are severely undermanned. The Atrium still houses its original intent, and though the inner portions of the region are used for religious or teaching purposes, the outer Atrium is a common meeting place for socializing. The Church of Silent Morn The Church of Silent Morn is a modestly decorated church towards the southern end of the living quarters. Equipped as a church of the Holy Light, a small priesthood has taken up root in the church and offers education of the light to those seeking its blessing. Controversially, the church also has a sub wing for members of the Monastery of the Silent Crow, where the art of Ravenry is taught to those with a strong enough will to use the magic of shadow in the light's name. It was completely transplanted in essence after the moving of Ravendale as the Raven Priests did not depart with them at all. Defenses As part of the city of Bannhurst, the quarter is naturally defended well behind the city's walls and guards. As it is one of the first quarters of the city, in an event of an attack the mages would be a part of the first line of defense. Though claimed to be odd by some, the quarter notably only has one entrance into the Lansworth commons. This, to those privy to the workings of the Order, was done as precaution for both the Mages and those who might be potentially subjected to torment by a rogue wizard. Category:Gilneas Locations